


车震

by nezumikun_84



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 上rps现在都有点心里发抖
Relationships: 郭富城/冯绍峰





	车震

车震

当了30年的天王，人生赢家不过如此，他那辆酷炫到闪瞎人眼的风之子，月光之下黑色显得更深沉，形成强烈对比的是那白的过分的肌肤，汗湿的肌肤在月光柔和的光晕下显得很不真实。fsf有点吃不消了，就算是几千万的顶级跑车风之子，背搁在上面这么久还是会痛的好吗？而且明明对面的才是老年人自己却是上气不接下气。！

一次过于深入的动作让fsf惊呼出声，一想到幕天席地的又强硬的压抑了下来，只是抓着某人结实背部的手指深入几分。好硬的肌肉……fsf不禁羡慕嫉妒，一走神腿被压得更开了……艾玛我的韧带！fsf瞪大了眼睛死死瞪着为老不尊的某人，他的后穴因为不自然的姿势收缩更厉害了，某天王感受着蠕动的内壁饥渴的包裹住自己眼角的眼纹都笑出了四层。 

“不要那么用力拉，我会忍不住的啦(请脑补港普）。”  
fsf挑眉，好看的双眼皮眨了眨，哦哟这双眼皮哦特别双，天王忍不住亲亲眼角，一嘴的汗水味，居然是甜的。  
“你年纪大了，不会怪你早泄的啦~”（模仿港普）  
天王哪里是能够挑战滴，当即就动起来了，fsf想这时候挑战舞王简直是找死啊！当时他除了嗯嗯啊啊就进入混沌状态了。这两位也是继续闹了不少时间，fsf快到极限了，抓破某人的背都没用，右手恍惚间一甩敲到了转向灯！卧槽一个几百万啊啊！fsf紧张得直接绞紧了肠壁，这种刺激身经百战的天王也熬不住了，直接射了出来，双重刺激下fsf也到了顶峰，眼前炸开一片烟花。

清醒3秒后fsf立刻翻身去查看转向灯，还好没坏，都没注意到自己手背上红了一片。  
“你都不看看你自己。关心什么车啦。这个可是跑车哪里那么容易敲坏。我看看你的手。”天王从背后就这么搂过去，背部洁白的地方有自己弄出来的几个红点，看着爱车矮人，异常满足。fsf的手本来就生的小，比天王还小一圈，手腕也是细，这刚从顶点坠落没什么力气只能被天王拉着往怀里去，浑身黏腻。还好都戴着tt，天王果然是成熟的男人有备而来，还有熏香味道的润滑剂，搞得两个人都有点香喷喷的。

温存了几分钟，找回了力气的fsf后知后觉的捂住脸，天哪太淫荡了！“要是被狗仔拍到了还得了。”fsf叽咕着，天王倒是悠哉的收拾好一堆脏东西，干净的毛巾赶紧擦了擦两人的汗水，抹去下身一片黏腻。“放心啦很安全的。”天王拿出干净的衣服。“你倒是很有经验哦。”fsf套上衣服，天王的有点紧而且经过一番激烈运动他浑身皮肤都疼，就连真皮的车椅都坐不住，更别说那安全带一绑上来的时候擦过充血的乳头，还在敏感期的fsf差点就叫出来了。

“好敏感啊，后生仔。”天王笑的暧昧，fsf自暴自弃的放弃绑安全带。“放心啦，我会慢慢开车的啦。”  
说话间风之子秒飚到了一百码。

【老脸一红】


End file.
